


A Very Nordic Apocalypse

by wolfworldstars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Trio (Hetalia), DenNor, M/M, Nordics (Hetalia) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfworldstars/pseuds/wolfworldstars
Summary: After the world is overrun by monsters, Norway travels with Finland and Sweden through the wasteland in search of friends and family
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Very Nordic Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this is something I wrote almost a year ago (which is why I used the generally accepted fandom names for the characters). I think it was for the Hetaween event on Tumblr, on an account I deleted a while ago. I figured since it's one of my favourite things I've written I might as well post it here. I originally wrote it in an hour or two, and while looking back on it there are bits I'd like to edit, I've decided to post it exactly how it was when I first wrote it (apart from correcting a few spelling errors)

Lukas flattened his back against the wall as he ducked inside the dishevelled building. His silvery blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his chest moved up and down as he panted. He shifted the rifle against his shoulder.  
"You're doing pretty well for your first time!" Tino encouraged him from his position the other side of the door, offering a bright smile despite the situation. "But if you want to go back on your 'no magic' vow-"  
Lukas shook his head, and peered around the corner again. He carefully aimed, and fired a few more bullets. "I can't use it again. Not after what I did."  
Berwald was surprisingly the next one to speak. "It wasn't your fault." His gruff tone was sincere.  
Tino beamed at him as if he'd said something profoundly philosophical. "Besides, it can't be reversed, so we just have to get through this, kill as many of them as we can," he said in a tone far too cheery for the topic.  
"Shooting these things isn't going to bring my baby back," Lukas muttered bitterly.  
Tino's face softened and he looked at the ground sadly. "We don't know that Iceland is dead."  
"I never said he was," Lukas snapped. Since his brother had gone missing, Lukas had changed, becoming more irate. He turned again to help Tino pick off the last of the hoard; he didn't even know if they were zombies, or humans driven to desperation by the apocalypse. It was impossible to tell the difference anymore. "I want my little brother back," he whispered, so quietly that the others almost didn't hear him, "and I want my... I want my Dane back." He was unable to find the words to define his relationship with Matthias.  
Tino sighed. "We all miss them." He peered around the corner to check the coast was clear before standing, gesturing for the others to follow. "But if we keep going, we might find them."  
Norway nodded. He didn't want to let himself hope, but the thought that he might see the people he loved was the only thing keeping him going. 

The three Nordics made their way through the deserted town, not encountering any zombies, scavengers or other unpleasant entities. The world was full of them now, but most only came out at night.  
Everything was a mess; bins were tipped over but all the rubbish had been scavenged, houses had fallen into disrepair from disuse and fights, bullet holes riddled almost every wall.  
Lukas was relieved to make it to the forest that lay on the outskirts, breathing in the scent of damp soil and leaves. They weren't any safer there, but he'd always felt more at home in the woods. They walked for about half an hour, not having any particular destination, only following vague signs that could be evidence of human activity. They had searched all the places their friends were likely to be, and were now looking anywhere that there was the remotest of chances to find them. Norway would search the whole of Europe for Denmark and Iceland if he had to, he'd search the whole world. 

Berwald stopped at the edge of a clearing near the base of a mountain, putting his arms out so Lukas and Tino would stay still behind him. They immediately saw what his gaze was locked on; a lone figure standing in front of a door in the mountainside. The hideout was quite well disguised, but they'd known what tracks to follow to find evidence of civilisation.  
As one, they put up the hoods of them cloaks to shroud their faces and stepped forward.  
"Halt! Who goes there?!" The figure was suddenly alert. Their voice was modulated, sounding strangely like Darth Vader, and they were also cloaked so that not even their build could be discerned.  
"We are but humble travellers," Tino began, in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.  
Then the door flew open and another cloaked figure burst out, but their voice was startlingly familiar. "Intruders!! You are trespassing on my awesome land! Nobody gate crashes the Awesome Trio's Super-Secret Totally Rad Countdown-To-The-End-Of-The-World Bunker!!!"  
Tino let out a soft gasp. "Awesome Trio? It can't be..." he whispered to Berwald.  
"Gilbert, you moron. It’s us." Lukas didn't care about disguising his voice since he knew who he was talking to. Even a shapeshifter or something that could change its voice wouldn't be able to mimic Gilbert's weird mannerisms.  
"Eek! It knows my name!! Stay back!!!" Prussia brandished a frying pan which looked all too familiar.  
Tino took hold of Lukas' arm, wanting to tell him to be more careful, tugging on his cloak which caused his hood to fall back just enough to make his cross clip visible. At that moment, someone else rushed through the door.  
Wearing a flamboyant red coat which concealed his face, the man brandished a long wooden pole like it was a lethal weapon. "What's going on? Are we being attacked??" The pitch of his voice was altered, and it sounded tinny because of whatever devices doing that, but the way he enunciated his words seemed familiar to Lukas.  
"What's with the long pole? Compensating for something?" The Norwegian smirked.  
The red-coated man turned at the sound of his voice. He recognised that voice. It was the voice that comforted him when he needed it most, lovingly teased him whenever he did something stupid, whispered sultry things in his ear when they were alone. The glint of the cross clip in the sunlight confirmed who was standing in front of him. Tears of joy welled in Matthias' eyes as he threw back his hood and strode forward. "Lukas, babe! It's me!"  
Tino tried to hold Lukas back, "he could be a shapeshifter! Don't-"  
Lukas pulled free of his grip. He walked forward into Matthias' arms, took his best friend's face between his hands, and closed the gap between their lips. All the worry and fear he'd felt over the past few months melted away in the kiss, and he felt Matthias' strong, protective embrace tighten around him. The pressure of Matthias' lips on his own was familiar, even though they'd rarely done this before, and nobody but his love had ever held him so tenderly and surely. Every time Matthias' fingers moved against his shoulders, it was like a well-practiced art, moving almost on instinct because they knew each other so well.  
After what could have been eons or moments, Lukas pulled away to gasp for air. "He's not a shapeshifter," the Norwegian announced to his companions. His tone was neutral, but he couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips as he gazed into Denmark's eyes.  
Matthias stared at him in shock, with a smile so wide it looked like it might break his face in half. "I... did you really just... omg! Omg! OMG!!" He pulled Lukas close to his chest. "I missed you so, so much! I was so worried! When we couldn't find you, I thought-" his voice cracked as he mumbled into the Norwegian's shoulder.  
Norway held him tightly. "It's ok, I'm ok..." He pulled away from Matthias slightly. "So are Tino and Berwald," he nodded to the side where the Swede and Finn were stood with their hoods down, watching with a mixture of shock and relief.  
"Tino! Ber!" Matthias pulled Lukas over to the two, and wrapped them all in a massive group hug, forgetting that he normally didn't show this kind of affection towards Sweden.  
After a few seconds of silent and tearful hugging, Lukas spoke up. "Matthias... who else is here?"  
Denmark knew his friend - were they still just friends? - was avoiding asking the question he really wanted to ask out of fear of what the answer could be. "Our baby's safe," he confirmed. "We found Emil a few months ago. He's inside, come on!" He rushed in through the door, pushing past a very confused Prussian.  
The other guy had disappeared, and the Nordics hurried past Gilbert, leaving him out there alone. "Wait, you guys are leaving me to guard??! It's not even my shift!! This is so not awesome!" He whined.  
They passed an open door near the top of the stairs, with a sign that read 'England Sucks Club'. France, Spain and America sat around the table with several others. Alfred had taken off his cloak, but was still wearing the Darth Vader mask.  
"This is our bunker. It officially belongs to the Awesome Trio, since we built it, but any nations we've found live here now," Matthias explained.  
Norway bit his lip. "England... and Romania..." His friends had been with him when they caused all this, releasing all the monsters into the world, and he didn't know if they'd got out alright.  
Matthias nodded, putting a finger to his lips as they passed another door, where Romania was rocking a sleepy Moldova in a cradle, while England sat beside them reading. Lukas smiled, but decided not to disturb his friends just yet because he knew how difficult it was to get Vlad's baby brother to sleep.  
"This is the Nordics Corridor!" Matthias announced proudly, opening the last door, which led to another corridor. The walls were decorated with paintings of longships and mountains, and Lego models stood on tables. "Emil! They're here!" Denmark knocked on the furthest door.  
Within seconds, it had flown open, revealing a bleary-eyed Iceland, still in his pyjamas. He stared at his family, his eyes settling on his brother. "Lukas..."  
Norway smirked, trying to stay calm. "How ya doing, punk?"  
Iceland looked like he didn't know whether to smile or cry. He stood still and mumbled, "A lot better for seeing you... punk...." as if he hoped Lukas wouldn't actually hear it.  
After a second, Lukas stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Emil..." he whispered, choking back a sob. The others soon joined them in the hug, so they were awkwardly squished in the doorway.  
"We missed you. Both of you," Berwald said, seeming to have no shame in admitting it after not seeing his family for so long.  
Tino put one hand on Matthias' cheek and the other on Emil's in a motherly gesture. "Of course we did. Oh, I'm so happy we're all safe and together!"  
"Yeah, same," Denmark leant his cheek against the top of Norway's head as they all pulled away from the hug. "Hey, uh, Norge..." he dragged his friend off to the side. "So… I made you your own room, but I was wondering if tonight..."  
He didn't even have to finish the question.  
"I'm not leaving you for another second, you gorgeous idiot," Lukas said with a small smile, then he pulled Matthias in for another kiss.  
Emil rolled his eyes and muttered, "geez, get a room," before closing his door, though he was happy their family was back together.  
Matthias laughed and pulled away from the kiss just long enough to yell to him, "we're going to!"


End file.
